pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (game)
Red (Japanese: レッド ''Reddo'') also known as Fire (ファイア Faia) is a very powerful Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. He is the first character to be playable in the Pokémon series and his initial appearance is set in the Generation I main games. He has since then made various appearances in Pokémon media, including the Generation III remakes of Pokémon Red, Green and Blue, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Red is also known to be one of the final trainers you fight in the Generation II games. Unlike Brendan, who is extremely quirky, Red is a very serious person, especially when he battles. This can be seen easily because he seldom smiles. He is very quiet, and is seen only saying many "..."s in the games. In the anime Red does not appear himself in the anime, but Ash is his anime counterpart. Manga His first Pokémon was a Poliwag, which evolved into a Poliwhirl when saving him from drowning prior to the beginning of the story, and evolved once more into a Poliwrath in Buzz off, Electabuzz! Red is eleven years old at the beginning of the ''Red, Green & Blue'' chapter. He is first seen in A Glimpse of the Glow, when he shows a group of children the proper way to catch a Pokémon. He demonstrates by using his Poliwhirl to battle a wild Nidorino. Red is very sentimental, as shown in the battle versus Blue in the ninth annual Pokémon League tournament. He believes that defeating an opponent is no fun if they are at a disadvantage, as seen in both The Secret of Kangaskhan and Make Way for Magmar!. At the beginning of the series, he is quite cocky, as shown in Suddenly Starmie. However, this cockiness has subsided by the end of the RGB saga. Red's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is Pokémon battling. As such, he is called the "Fighter" (戦う者''Fighter''). In later adventures, Red has been viewed as a leader amongst the Pokédex holders. In the Games In Red and Blue (Green in Japan) Red is the only playable character. The player advances through the game as Red with, as usual, a name of their choice. He also appears in their remakes, FireRed and LeafGreen, with the same purpose. In Pokémon Gold and Silver and Crystal, and their remakes, Red is fought at Mt. Silver, in which he has Pokémon similar to Ash of the anime (except for the fact that all three starters are fully evolved compared to Ash only having one fully evolved). Red also retakes this role in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. You can battle once again by defeating the Elite Four. Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver, he seems like a shady character who has strong Pokémon. Red is the highest leveled trainer of any Pokémon game. This record was broken by Barry in Platinum, but Red broke it again in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In, Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, he participated in the Pokémon World Tournament. Meaning he has appeared in at least one game in most generations. Sprites }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon ''Gold'', Silver, and Crystal ''HeartGold'' and SoulSilver ''Black 2 and White 2'' ;Champion League Tournament Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red also makes a appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''as the Pokémon Trainer, he is accompanied by Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard and is a newcomer. He only talks when switching Pokémon and when he wins. He does not fight but instead is shown in the back round commanding his Pokémon (using special-down will switch them during battle). In story mode he follows the character if he is being used until they get to a point where he is unable to continue, however he will be warped infront of the character at certain times. Each Pokémon he uses is different in weight and evolution. Squirtle is a light weight and is not evolved at all, Ivysaur is an averaged out middle weight and a has evolved once. Charizard is a heavy weight and is fully evolved. Role in the Subspace Emissary Red is first introduced when Lucas bumps into him and both are surrounded by Primids. Red uses Squirtle (the only Pokémon available at the start of Red's appearance) to defeat them and continues to go search for more Pokémon (in which Lucas goes with him). They then go to the ruins to find Charizard and Ivysaur, but before they continue, they then are attacked by Wario, which they win. During the story, Red finds Ivysaur as a trophy (likely due to a lost battle with Charizard) and captures it with a Poke Ball, and battles Charizard and captures it as well. He and Lucas then reach the end if the ruins and battle Galeom who fell though the top. After winning, Galeom is revealed to be a Subspace Bomb and grabs Lucas and Red (the latter being knocked out). However Lucas frees them and they are saved by Meta Knight. They then go with Marth, Meta Knight and Ike. They then go to a mountian where a battle is taking place, which ends with an army from Subspace coming to attack. They manage to defeat them (with help from Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, Yoshi and Ice Climbers). They then meet up with the heroes that were in the Halberd and the Bomb Factory. He (along with the others) go to subspace to defeat Master Hand. However he is defeated with the others by Tabuu. If he is found by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness he will go to fight Tabuu. Pokémon Movesets Trivia * Red is the most powerful trainer in the entire ''Pokémon franchise, with a Lv 88 Pikachu . * In his original design, Red was depicted with black hair, but in the latest artwork he is depicted with having light brown hair. * Red has been referred to as the 'Hero of Kanto,' the 'Ultimate Pokémon Trainer,' and the 'Pokémon Champion'. * The only time Red is ever seen talking is when he gives commands to his pokemon. * Ash Ketchum is based on Red's first design. They also both have Pikachu, and both have the three Kanto Starters, however Red's are fully evolved where as Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle are unevolved and his Charmander evolved fully into Charizard. Ash and Red have both won a championship. ** Also, Ash originally had a Lapras in his team and had a Snorlax as well. * Red has appeared in every generation of Pokémon. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, his Espeon was replaced with a Lapras. *Red, being much like all playable charecters, follows a similar trait where he almost never speaks, but when speaking, he simply says "...". Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Protagonists